


High Time

by edel_im



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Agent!TOP, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edel_im/pseuds/edel_im
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because getting fired at with an MP7A1 was the push they needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Time

"There’s an image stuck in my head. Of you and I. It’s kind of.. I don’t.. not like it. Do you understand?"

She nods, emotion flickering for a second in her eyes.

"We're on a mission now. But when it’s done –"

"We’ll see when it’s done."

"No." He steps forward in a subconscious attempt to stop her exit. She turns her head, not brave enough to give hope to what this could mean for them, not at this time. She wishes that he doesn’t see what his words have done to her. "We’ll talk when this is over, Elle. I’ll make sure of that."

"You better," she says, giving him a barely perceptible nod before leaving the room. She stops after the turn by the lab, looking at the bow where a Capricorn sticker was on. Her thumb brushes over it, just like she did a lot of times since finding it the night she fell asleep at the training range, and she smiles. The captain’s voice comes over through her earphones, rounding them up for a final briefing. She answers an affirmative and hitches her weapon over her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

The bullet is shot, but it never hits him.

Instead, Seung Hyun finds himself thrown against the glass, sending his body and the glass crashing onto the floor. He groaned at the impact, pain shooting through before the heaviness above him moves. It’s her, and she’s scowling, hair disheveled and panting apparently from the run.

"Damn it, Choi. Are you crazy?"

They hear the shots fired again, and both instinctively dive to the nearest wall. She’s pressed against him in the cramped space that hides them from the general direction, shots hitting very close he swears he felt a couple whizz by. He looks at her, breathless and grins at the way she’s clutching at his jacket.

"How’re you liking the skinship, Yoon?"

"Not as much as you," she whispers, still angry that he was stupid enough to think he could keep himself vulnerable on one side and not get taken down. She was too angry she almost shot him herself. She pushed against him but contradicted the action when she clutched his shirt. It was the wince that gave her away. And the wetness. His hand grazed her side and there it was, coating his palm in a sheen of liquid red – warm and rustic.

He looked at her in horror but she was smiling the way she did in London and it clenched at his heart because it was misplaced and ironic and she was starting to lean back to him. Once the round of firing starts again he instinctively pulls her tighter and hears her whimper. His body wraps around her in an effort to keep her shielded.

"Officer down! Get somebody here right now!"

She slumps on him, and this was not how he imagined it would be. No, not this way.

"Elle." He shakes her. "Come on, baby." She winces again, and blood smears on the floor. "Somebody get the hell down here!"

From the back of his mind he registers Siwon’s affirmative and query of their location, barking the answer as he hoists her against the corner where he used to be, putting enough pressure on her side before he sees her hand on her abdomen, tamping down a similar wound. He lets out an expletive and places his other hand over hers. She leans against stone, breathing raggedly. Sweat matts her forehead and neck and when she says something but he barely catches it.

"What? Say it again."

She looks at him, eyes clouded with pain but amusement laces the corners of her lips. "We’re going to be late for dinner, Choi. Start shooting."

 

* * *

 

 

She comes to consciousness two days later to the smell of cinnamon rolls, coffee and the sound of hushed bickering between Min Ho and Seung Ho. The topic was over which coffee shop had better in-store music. One preferred slow, the other digged reggae. She could have contributed to the conversation but her body ached and the pull of sleep was strong. She decided to give in this time.

Several hours later she briefly resurfaces to feel warmth cover her. Someone must have brought her blanket from home because it smells familiar. That someone was slipping the edges under her to keep from slipping if she moves. She feels her hand get squeezed and wished she could do the same but the contact was brief, along with the brush of lips over her forehead.  _Siwon_ , she thinks.  _It’s his scent._

"Rest," he says. "I’ll see you tomorrow."

 

The third time she wakes, she opens her eyes to a moonlit room and the sound of a monitor periodically beeping. She slowly pushes up, the shooting pain eventually dulling out until it’s just a constant throb. Her breath is hot but cold sweat breaks. The lightheadedness at the change of position disappears soon as her back rests against the headboard. Her eyes adjust to the dimness and she takes in her surroundings slowly.

She’s apparently in a private room, maybe even a suite. A painting hangs on the wall across her, right above a glass table that held several vases of flowers, all with cards stuck to their side. A sofa set and coffee table is to her right facing the bed. There’s the coffee and the box of cinnamon rolls she smelled earlier. There’s a wooden divider behind the sofa and from where she was seated she made out a small kitchen. A door along the wall the painting was mounted was half open to reveal tiled walls that resembled a bathroom’s. From her bedside table a humidifier hums and by it the monitor again beeps. Normal vitals, it indicates. Just like it should be.

The sound of voices makes her turn to the parted door on her left. A shadow comes through the slit and it’s one of theirs, put on shift. There was a brief conversation and a handshake. The door slides open a little before stopping, as if the person behind was hesitating. Her eyes stay focused, heart suddenly picking up its pace because she hopes, she knows, it’s him. Seconds pass and she’s only aware of holding her breath when the slit gets wider and the shadow pours into the room, quickly entering before he shuts the door completely. He’s carrying something and the plastic sounds along with the jiggle of his keys as he moves. It’s only when he turns and sees her propped up and watching him that he stops.

"You’re awake."

She nods and Seung Hyun advances, awkward in his movement. She almost smiles but instead watches as he crosses the room to lay the plastic on the coffee table. He rubs his now-empty hands against his pants and turns to her,

"You okay?"

"Yep." A couple of questions were on her mind but she opted to keep them.  _He’s here,_  was all her mind could process right now. "You?"

"Better now," he answers and the implication from that washes over both of them. She nods, he clears his throat softly.

"You don’t need to be here."

"Captain didn’t send me."

He looked at her this time, and she allowed that smile. It was dark, after all. She could always say he saw wrong. Then again, she didn’t want to.

Seung Hyun felt a weight come off him. He’d been beside himself with worry the past two days, and he’d been forcibly pulled off from work because more than not contributing anything, his mood was not doing anyone good. He was initially cold at work but these days he was ice – brittle and vulnerable. One wrong word about her could set him off. The captain had called him in that afternoon, threatening to permanently send him out if he keeps up the attitude.

_Go home and get your head sorted, Choi. Until then, do not come back here._

So he does go back to the pad, tired and yet not enough to sleep. Coffee sounds a little bit ironic and so does alcohol. So he watches the television passively and then takes a cold shower in attempt to clear his head. But there were so many thoughts – all of her and that night. There was so much blood, and so much quietness. When they brought her into the ambulance, her hand had slipped from his just as easily. Without fight, unconscious. He was afraid, because Yoon doesn’t do that – she doesn’t leave without a fight. The image replays, and his mind quickly pushes it to what ifs that work him up to more unsettlement. Restless at home, he takes a drive, finds himself at the hospital until he stands outside her room. Then he braves that step from the hallway to her room and sees her, silent but awake and everything just becomes.. okay.

"How’s everyone?"

"Pissed off." He lies. The gang had worked themselves up to rage, fueling the all-nighters. Emotions run high at the headquarters. Nobody takes a shot at one of their own and gets away with it. "They’ve been here."

"I know. I heard them.  ~~But not you."~~

"The headquarters worked with the investigation soon after. They needed information." It was another lie. Siwon and Yunho could have taken his place. When Il Woo called to say the surgery was over, he buried himself to more work. The others knew what he was doing, and even when he behaved like a jerk they tried to understand.

He slips his hands into his pockets, keeping them from touching her. Bruised and shot, she still looked breathtaking. god, if he could just..

"Get some sleep Choi. They’re going to need you again." She smooths the blanket and watches him remove his jacket, settling it on a couch arm. There was hint of a smile as he moves the coffee table to make space for his walking.

"Don’t think so. Captain might have half-fired me this afternoon." The question came through a lift of her eyebrow. "I haven’t been of much help."

"Your temper strikes again?" She watches as he removes his cuffs and walks to her bedside table to put it there. He looks at her and notes the swelling under her cheek, the wound dressing peeking from her hospital gown.

"I have enough reason to be mad, Yoon." He grazes the side of her face gently, fleetingly. "That was stupid, what you did."

"You choosing that place to hide on was more stupid."

"I didn’t get myself shot while I was there."

She watches him for a while, and he holds her gaze. He isn’t in a better shape than her. They were fighting their own battles for the past few days.

"It was cramped. One was bound to –"

"Don’t." His voice was strained, his hand curled in a fist.

"I didn’t die, Choi."

"For god’s sake, Yoon. I said don’t—"

"And you can quit thinking I’m going to get hurt again." For once she let the frustration show. She needed him this time. "You’re not going to break me, Seung Hyun."

His jaw clenches as he takes her in – brave and bold. He nods, finally closing the distance to the bed as he cups her face and kisses her. Her arms circle his neck and hold onto him, pulling him closer than possible. He consumes her sigh eagerly, giving in to the heady feeling of seeing her alive and responsive to him.

"god, you’re killing me," he whispers raggedly before getting pulled down. She bites his lip and he growls, hands skimming under her hospital gown to her sides, getting fired up again when he feels the bandage around her stomach. Seung Hyun growls in frustration but she slips a hand around his neck to briefly push him away. They were breathing hard, and only then do they realize he’s hoisted himself onto the bed, straddling her.

"Not bad," she says. He grins, hands still and warm against her back. She tries to move and winces. Seung Hyun instead closes the distance, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. She was smiling when he pulls away, her thumb caressing the line of his jaw.

"Scared you, didn’t I?"

"The hell you —" She halted his words with a quick peck. "Did. That was stupid as—" Another kiss. "I swear if you’re doing this on purpose you’re –" Another kiss, this time longer. "Gonna get it."

She chuckles and he marvels at the sound of it. Seung Hyun curses under his breath and kisses her again, getting back at her teasing and responding to her soft gasp. They broke apart when air was needed and even then he could not bring himself to move further away. Her hands were hot against his bare skin and he frowns,

"You’re running a fever."

"No."

"Yoon –"

"Quit nagging and just kiss me again. You do a better job of it than lecturing," she says, afterwards breaking into the kind of smile he always imagined she’d have for him.

He shakes his head amusedly and gladly does as asked because all the worrying would count for nothing when she’s being as hard-headed as she is. Besides, the alternative was much welcome. He settles her back in bed without breaking contact, sliding beside her, the limited space pressing them intimately close. He rains kisses over her face and she closes her eyes to the ministration. Her face then buries against his neck, hands on the bare skin under his shirt just like his are. Their legs are tangled together under the blanket.   

"You should sleep."

"I’m not that tired. You go first," he says.

"I’ve been sleeping for the past two days."

He nodded against her head, content in the silence. No one says a word for a while and soon enough the sound of steady breathing occupies the room. She shifts and he moves to accommodate her but they’re both drifting to oblivion now. All the denying earlier had become futile when it was this warm, this close and it was with that other person. If anyone came in afterwards and saw them together, they only made sure no one else disturbed the two. 

They'll give them the night. 


End file.
